Truth or Dare
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Jim and Pam play a game of Truth or Dare. Jam.R&R, please. One-shot.


_Truth or Dare_

"Did you get the banner?" Jim asked Pam, looking up at her.

"Yeah. I got it yesterday," Pam answered, looking up as Phyllis walked over to her.

"Pam, since you and Jim are the ones that are going to set up for the Christmas party, I thought I would tell you that the door to the conference room needs fixed. Make sure you prop it open, because if it shuts, it will lock," Phyllis told her.

"Oh," Pam said. "Is Michael having someone fix it?"

"Yes. They'll be here tomorrow. So just, prop it open until then."

"Okay. Thanks, Phyllis. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Pam."

* * *

"Phyllis is the head of the party planning committee. Unfortunately, she couldn't work late tonight to work on decorating the office for the Christmas party tomorrow. So, I have stay late, and so does Jim," Pam had explained to the camera earlier on in the day. "Hey, I wasn't going to stay late by myself. So, I'm making him stay with me to keep me company."

* * *

"What was that?" Jim asked, walking over and leaning his elbows on the counter above her desk.

"Oh, Phyllis was just saying that the door to the conference room is broken, so we have to prop it open," Pam explained, looking up at him as she shut down her computer.

"Ah, I see now."

"Bye, Jim," Kevin said, walking past them and towards the door.

"See ya', Kev," Jim said, turning towards him. "You ready?" he asked Pam.

"Of course." She stood and reached for her phone in the pocket of her coat. Shaking her head, she pulled her hand back. If Roy called, she knew that she wouldn't want to explain to him why she was staying late. She might as well not even bring her phone. This wouldn't take that long, anyway.

The office was now empty of everyone other than Jim and Pam. Jim walked over to his desk and pulled two shopping bags from one of the larger drawers. Pam pulled out a large banner from under her desk and walked over to the conference room.

Jim stepped into the room behind her and walked over to the end of the room pulling out pictures of Santa Claus, elves, presents, and Christmas trees. He picked up a roll of Scotch tape and began taping the pictures all over the walls. Pam stood on two chairs and taped a banner that said, 'Merry Christmas!' in large letters to the wall opposite the door.

When they had used the last of their decorating supplies, the two of them stepped back and examined their work. It wasn't much, but at least it put a little holiday spirit in the otherwise bland conference room.

"Well," Jim said, turning to Pam. "It looks…sufficient. Good work, Beesley."

"Same to you, Halpert," she replied, smiling up at him. Suddenly, she frowned. "You did prop the door open, right?" Jim's eyes got wide and they both turned to the door.

The door was shut. They had both forgotten to prop it open, although Phyllis had talked to them not twenty minutes before. Pam hurried to the door and tried to open it. It was locked tight.

"That's okay. We can just call someone and have them come and open up the door," Pam said, turning around.

"I left my cell phone in my coat. I figured we'd only be a couple of minutes, so I didn't bother bringing it. Didn't you bring yours?" Jim asked.

"No. I didn't," Pam closed her eyes, frustrated.

"Great. This is great. I can not believe we forgot to prop the door open. We _just_ talked to Phyllis."

"I know, I know. It's my fault. I should have remembered," Pam told him.

"No. It's my fault. I was the last one to get in here. I should have propped it open." The two of them sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Pam asked him.

"I guess we wait." Jim sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the wall.

Pam walked over to him and sat down on the floor right next to him. Looking around the room, she checked the clock. It was already 5:57 P.M. If someone hadn't come back yet, no one would.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Pam broke the silence.

"I don't know," Jim answered, turning to face her. "What were your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing," she told him. "I was just going to go home and…I don't know. Spend the night alone."

"No Roy?"

"No Roy. He had plans with friends tonight."

"Oh."

"Yep. What were your plans?" Pam asked.

"Same. I was just going to go home and maybe watch some TV. Maybe a movie."

"Well, at least we're not missing much."

"Touché."

* * *

"What would I do if I were locked in a room with Pam for a whole day? Hm…I would probably talk to her?" Jim had laughed, looking up at the camera. "I don't know. She's my best friend, so it wouldn't be _that_ bad."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Jim asked Pam.

"Um…Truth," Pam answered.

"Good. There's not many dares I can force you to do in here," Jim laughed. "Okay. When was the last time…you talked to Roy about your feelings?"

"Not fair. So not fair."

"Respect the game. When was it?"

Pam paused. "I can't remember. He doesn't like to be bothered with those kinds of things."

"He's your fiancé."

"I know. It's just; he's more of a physical person. He's not much of a talker." Jim raised his eyebrows. She elbowed his ribs. "Come on. That's not what I meant."

"Sure, sure."

"It wasn't and you know it."

"Do I know it?"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, then."

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?" Pam asked him.

"Truth."

"Okay. Have you ever dreamed of kissing someone you have feelings for?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking."

Jim paused. "Yes. I have."

"Who?"

"That was not the question. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh. Not fair, Halpert."

"Truth or dare?"

"Fine. Truth again," she answered.

"Okay. Have _you_ ever dreamed of kissing someone? Someone other than Roy?"

Pam stopped, looking at the wall. "Yes."

"Okay then," Jim said, looking over at her.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth," he answered.

"Who was it you dreamed of kissing?"

"Come on!" Jim looked at her, alarmed. "_That's_ not fair."

"You have to answer, you know."

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes. You have to answer."

"Fine," he thought for a minute. "But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, you warned me. Now who was it?" she asked him eagerly.

"Well, I've dreamed of kissing…you…once or twice," Jim said, very quietly.

The silence that followed this was almost unbearable. Pam stared straight forward, not sure that she could even move. She didn't move for several minutes, not until she felt a silent tear fall down her cheek. Quietly, she reached up and wiped the tear away.

"Pam?" Jim asked, he looked down at her, suddenly worried. "I didn't _want_ to tell you that, you know."

She nodded, "Okay," Wiping her eyes again, she continued to look straight forward, afraid to look over at him. "It's my turn."

Jim looked forward sullenly. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she whispered.

"Who was it that you dreamed of kissing?"

Pam felt more tears as she took a deep breath. "I dreamed of kissing you, Jim."

Jim looked down at her, surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking up at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, still staring at her.

"I dare you to kiss me," she whispered.

Jim looked at her, his eyes questioning her. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with all of his pent up emotion. She seemed surprised at his forcefulness at first, but pressed herself against him, kissing him back. They moved back and forth for a few minutes, kissing each other with so much love and passion that, finally, it was too much to bear. They pulled apart, and began to cry, holding on to one another.

As they sat on the ground in the conference room that they were locked in holding one another, Jim kissed her all over her face, tears streaming down both faces. As he kissed her face, he would mumble to her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, which only made her cry harder.

They stayed like that for a while. Whispering their love for each other and kissing in the darkness of the empty office. Finally, they fell asleep, their arms still wrapped around each other.

* * *

"Good morning!" Michael called to Phyllis, the only other person in the office at that moment.

"Morning, Michael," Phyllis pulled her coat off and draped on the back of her chair. "Have you seen the conference room yet?"

"No. I just got in here, so of course not. Why? Did Pam decorate it?"

"Yes, she should have done it last night." Phyllis turned and walked to the conference room door. "It's locked," she said, trying to open the door.

"Here, let me see it," Michael walked over to the door and put the main key in and turned it. The heavy door creaked open.

Leaning on the wall opposite the door, Jim and Pam were leaned against the wall. Jim's right arm was around her, and she had her own arms wrapped around his torso. Her head was pressed to his chest and his head was leaned on hers. The two of them were still asleep in the same outfits they had been in the day before.

"Oh, my," Phyllis gasped and turned to Michael. "Should we wake them up?"

"Let me do it," he walked forward and shook Jim's shoulder.

Jim sat up yawning. Pam stirred and opened her eyes, looking around the too bright room. Michael stood above them watching them help each other stand up.

"You guys get locked in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jim said straightening his shirt. "We forgot to prop the door open."

In the door, Phyllis giggled. "That's okay. That's happened to me once or twice."

"Were you locked in all night?" Pam asked her.

"No. Actually it was only for a few minutes. Dwight opened the door back up almost immediately because he said having the door locked was a fire hazard," Phyllis explained.

"Oh," Pam said, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad. Really, it wasn't. We didn't do much. We just played Truth or Dare mostly. It was…really nice," Pam told the camera later on that day. "It was great." She stared at the wall, lost in thought, a slight smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Did anything happen? No. Believe me," Jim looked at the camera, trying not to smile. "Nothing would ever happen. Not ever. I promise. It was just a game of Truth or Dare."

_I hope you liked it. It takes place before Pam leaves Roy._

_The parts where they're 'talking to the camera', are like the parts of the show where they talk about things that happened. The almost interview type things. _

_Read and review, please._


End file.
